


I'm the Villian

by addy



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon concocted a plan to get his water bottle back from a mischievous Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Villian

I couldn’t help but sit and wonder about this man, the one who I have to listen to constantly because he obviously doesn’t know how to shut up…he is a sight to see. His eyebrows tell their own stories, moving up and down creating wrinkles in his young forehead as his larger than life lips flap about some band that I probably know about but I don’t have any interest. 

I’m a dull human being. 

He notices that I have completely zoned out and yells at me in his deep voice, the type of tone that makes me pissed off because he can be so damn annoying. All I do is scoff, and wrap my hand around the water bottle that occupies my fist, pursing my lips so he has the idea that I don’t like being yelled at for trivial reasons and he shuts up, watching me intently. 

“You need to lighten up, Dallon.” 

I scoff again, laughing, shaking my head because I can loosen up. I do enough of that. Off stage I want to crawl back into my shell, and I do. It’s obvious that he doesn’t have a way of shutting off his on stage persona. 

I don’t respond and sip from my water bottle.

He has the audacity to walk over to where I am sitting and take the bottle from me. How he does it, I have no diea… it was in a blur. His movements were so swift I didn’t have a chance to act and there he is, laughing his childlike laugh that would have been refreshing in every other situation except for this one. 

However. 

His smile.

His teeth perfectly aligned as the laughter emits from his rosy lips that I can’t help but watch as they move into the smile, and eventually, it contorts into a smirk and I shake my head deciding that I was angry at him again.

I keep my ‘I am uninterested, you’re being annoying’ facial expression in hopes that maybe he would hand the water bottle back to me. He takes a damn sip and that is the last straw. 

Brendon always has a way of pissing me off. 

Bounding from the couch, I take two steps and am in front of his face, staring into those chocolate brown eyes that are sparkling with youth…his jawline, his smirk that I wish would go away because he knows that he somewhat got to me. 

I won’t let myself give in.

“Give it back.” 

My tone is a little too harsh for my taste.

“No.” 

The smirk remained on his facade. 

Damn. 

“You’re being an ass.” 

Fact. 

“All I wanted was a sip of water.” 

More like you want me to lose my calm demeanor.

I have a plan, but it is crazy. Insane. 

I won’t do it, I won’t do it. 

I do it. 

Our close proximity and tension eventually draws my lips on his in a frenzy and suddenly everything was forgotten. He squeaks, which emitted a small noise from my lips and a smile because he wasn’t expecting it and I had finally won on surprising him. He was kissing back with just as much fervor and our bodies wanted to become intertwined. 

I wouldn’t let it go further than that. I take the water bottle from him and laugh triumphantly as I release our lips and walk back to the couch and I plop down as I wear the smirk he was wearing earlier. 

“Gotcha.” 

We almost switched roles. I took a sip from the bottle again, the one that had gone through a war and he was staring at me, his chest rising and falling in such a way that I could almost see that he was completely taken aback and might have actually enjoyed it. 

“You’re evil.” 

I cross my legs as one of them bounces up and down. 

“Thank you.” 

He deserved it. 

However, I won’t let my brain give me the thought that I might want to do this again.

Without having an ulterior motive. 

Hm.


End file.
